This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition that cures rapidly at ambient temperatures to form a finish with improved initial properties such as improved flexibility, chip resistance, recoat lift resistance i.e., resistance to lifting of the cured paint when repainted, and impact resistance.
There are a number of coating compositions available for finishing and repairing of the exterior finish of automobiles and trucks. These compositions cure at ambient temperatures and provide finishes with good physical properties such as gloss, hardness, weatherability, good adhesion, chip resistance and the like. Typical useful compositions are shown in Den Hartog et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,521 issued Jun. 25, 1985; however, it would be very desirable if these compositions would have a faster initial curing rate along with improved properties such as flexibility and impact resistance without a sacrifice of any of the other acceptable properties of the compositions.
Other useful compositions are shown in Crawley et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,571 issued Dec. 26, 1978, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,216 issued Apr. 26, 1977, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,993 issued Oct. 29, 1974, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,037 issued Jan. 29, 1974 and Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971. These compositions contain isocyanate compounds to achieve curing and resulting excellent properties. It would be desirable to provide an ambient temperature curing composition that has the advantages of the above compositions but does not contain an isocyanate compound.
The novel composition of this invention has a rapid initial cure rate, i.e., crosslinks quickly at ambient temperatures and provides excellent initial properties such as moisture and tape marking resistance, has an acceptable pot life, forms a finish with improved flexibilty, chip resistance, recoat lift resistance and impact resistance in comparison to the finishes formed from the aforementioned compositions and still has excellent durability and has the other properties that are necessary for exterior finishes for automobiles and trucks and has the added advantage of not containing an isocyanate compound.